


关于他呀  4

by miebalala



Category: rpsnote
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miebalala/pseuds/miebalala





	关于他呀  4

李洋与卜凡下午的计划是去游泳，水上乐园太远，今天天气看起来也是快下雨的样子，所以他们选了附近一个不大但干净的露天游泳池。

从换衣服的时候卜凡就在调侃，他说都忘记李洋小时候游泳穿的是什么，李洋边回信息边嗔怪他，你洋哥顶天立地当然一直穿泳裤，不然遇见女同学多尴尬。

卜凡回头看李洋一眼，直接搂着他看他手机屏幕，"岳辉，谁啊?"

李洋伸手捏了卜凡一下让他别问，可卜凡劲儿上来了，"你劈腿?"

这个定论把李洋吓了一跳，咋咋呼呼地把手机锁柜子里，推着卜凡就往外头走，"不要说了嘛……"

也许是因为快下雨的关系，游泳池空无一人。

这倒是方便卜凡在游泳池里大胆的捉弄他，逗他，直到把李洋凶凶的按到池子边上，两个人赤裸的上身在水中贴合，彼此间的温度随着水波和对视的目光忽冷忽热。

卜凡把手从李洋超短泳裤的裤边儿伸进去直接揉他的肉屁股。这动作很像男生之间的打闹，但对于李洋而言，已经是不得了的亲昵。李洋几乎无法反抗，一手搭在卜凡肩上一手虚握着拳锤了卜凡几下，喉咙发出小宠物讨好一般的低鸣。

卜凡把他搂紧了些，在泳裤里作乱的手也渐渐往前面揉过去，李洋的脸吓的惨白，卜凡亲了亲他的脸颊，"怕什么？这儿没人知道我们的兄弟。"

李洋整个人都陷进卜凡怀里，被搂抱爱抚甚至玩弄。

他们不应该在这里做太多，李洋太紧张了，前端和卜凡坚硬的肉棒相互抵着隔着泳裤摩擦的滋味很要命，他哭着哀求说，"小凡，不要了。"

可卜凡只是更过分的欺负他，屁股应该已经被揉的通红，而中间的穴也快忍不住饥渴快要妥协，"弟弟啊……"

"干，要死啊……"卜凡手指感到穴口的濡湿后骂了一声把人捞起来，雨这时才落下，可李洋跌坐在池边还没缓过神，卜凡无奈的把他抱起来往更衣室走，"刚刚不是在骂你……"

李洋还是不说话，等卜凡把他带到淋浴下冲澡脱掉他泳裤时才发现他射了。

"你怎么先射啊。"卜凡揉了揉李洋还在不应期的阴茎，"我还硬着啊，洋洋。"

李洋不由分说的凑上去吻他，在卜凡一脸诧异地被逼到墙边后李洋才故作轻松地笑了下，"这里没人知道我们是兄弟不是吗?"

说完他慢慢在卜凡面前跪下，张口含扶住他巨大的阴茎舔弄起来。

他口活做的很要命，卜凡按着他的脑袋摩挲着他柔软的发丝，而下身，更加柔软的唇舌包容着他的灵魂。

李洋，他的哥哥，他珍惜的爱了很久的宝贝，怎么就让别人捷足先登了呢？自己是他第几个男人?

卜凡在快要射出来前退出李洋的口腔，将不设防的李洋脸蛋儿射满。

李洋遗憾的挑眼看他遗憾的讲，"还想尝尝味道的说。"

"宝宝第一次啊？"卜凡蹲下亲了他很大一口。

"回家了吧。"李洋不想谈这件事，洗干净脸开始认真洗澡，再也没有露出惹人遐想的脆弱。

他们一路牵手回家，在卜凡做饭的时候客厅里看电视的李洋听到敲门声去开门，陈立农站在外头温柔勾着他的小指，"今天还不来我家?"

"谁要陪你看黄色电影啦。"李洋捂嘴弯起眼睛，被陈立农抵在门板上勾住腰亲昵。

"洋洋……"

"弟弟在家。"李洋推了一下也没用太大力气。

"他十八又不是八岁，干嘛要躲躲藏藏的。"陈立农当然不放，反而踮脚凑上去亲他的嘴。

李洋只好由着他，但接吻空隙中还是一直在说不可以，但小情人又哄又凶的不肯退让，终于让李洋改口变成，小凡睡了就去。

可卜凡，爱好熬夜打游戏。

到了晚上李洋先困到不行，拿手机想给陈立农发信息说实在没办法，结果眼花发给了岳辉，又委屈又软绵的发嗲，"你不要再来找我了……"

说完了一想又怕人难过，又摸出手机补一条，"我好困了……"这条发给了陈立农。

这个夜里岳辉听他这没头没尾的小嗓子根本就不可能不想找他，如果可以岳辉现在就想把李洋抓到自己床上打一顿让他哭着说Daddy人家错了。

而陈立农同学很成熟体贴的回复说，"那洋洋晚安。"实际上在内心不知道骂了多少脏话。闷进被子里想起李洋，终于表现出他这个年龄特有的敏感。

"干，洋洋那个笨蛋不会不知道他弟弟一看就很想睡他吧!"

第二天中午陈立农去找李洋时，毫不意外的被顶着两个黑眼圈一看就没睡好的卜凡堵在门外。

"他不在家。"卜凡说。

"哦。"陈立农根本不信，骗人也要有限度好不好啦，李洋出不出门他还不知道。

卜凡想关门却被陈立农挡住，"你对我有什么不满意吗?"

"小屁孩。"卜凡上下打量后丢出三个字。

讲年纪真的很犯规，陈立农很不爽的看着卜凡，直接冲房子里喊，"洋洋!"

李洋从院子背后绕过来看到他们有些疑惑的回答，"我在。"

"你在做什么？"陈立农好奇地问。

"今天早上被一只小狗吵醒了。"李洋揉了揉眼，"小凡说是一只没有主人的狗狗，我们就打算在后院给他做个窝，等它想走再自己走好了。"

"小凡，小狗吃的东西做好了吗?"李洋问。

"你只要给过一点甜头小狗就不会走了，你要是不喜欢只是担心他，不需要给他那么多关心。"陈立农说。

"可我很喜欢小狗狗啊~"李洋接过食物又跑去后院。

卜凡听出陈立农话里有话，狠狠地瞪他。

陈立农没理他，自己跟着李洋去了后院，看到灰仆仆的小狗欢快地冲到李洋怀里时李洋手足无措的样子，又好笑又无奈。

"你还真是爱心泛滥诶。"


End file.
